Six Roses
by JulieSix
Summary: Story-line developing! BLACK VEIL BRIDES/ANDY SIX FANFIC
1. Awakening

_**(Yay! First BVB story, I love them! Here we go!)**_

**Ceceilia's POV**

It was homeroom on a Monday, November I think, and as usual I was asleep on my little screwed up desk all the way in the back of the classroom. First thing I heard that class was a preppy girl scream "He looks just like Cece!",of course, Cece meaning me, the "emo" girl (damn I hate stereotypes!), ugh. I didn't feel like getting up, though now awake, until thoes damn kids starting throwing pens and pencils at me. I was pissed of course 'till I looked up and saw the cutest guy up in front of the class. I thought, I guess he's the new kid Mrs. Sulliman's been talking about And yeah, he did look like me in fashion and style anyway. He had black hair and wore a black t-shirt and skinny jeans, black hair & a hint of eyeliner. Here comes the emo jokes again, I rolled my eyes at him, he smirked and nodded in agreement, almost as if he could read my thoughts. I guess he was thinking the same, cause he was probably used to it by now cause I was. Now basically everyone in class besides the teacher & the two of us "emo kids" (ugh!) were shooting emo & cutter jokes at us. Mrs. Sulliman, our teacher if you didn't get that, was getting pretty pissed and just shouted "Well if they so strongly think that you'll get along with Cece so well then go in the back sit next to her!" I was pretty sure she mumbled an "I hate my job" but i could barely here over the laughter of annoying jocks and preps. He came over and smiled and offered a hand to shake, revealing his cuts on his right arm (and his batman tatoo), and said "I'm guessing you're the famous Cece?" I blushed and shook his hand, revealing my cuts, and said "Ceceilia. Cece's what they call me to piss me off." He laughed and chuckled out, "I kinda gathered that, ha, Celeilia's kinda long. How 'bout Seal or Lilah? Oh, I'm Andy." I smiled and blushed, and I kinda liked the name Lilah. We sat there for the period, discussing our favorite scream bands. When the dreaded bell rang, he got up and said, "That's the most I've talked to someone in a long time. I know that we just met, but do you mind if I get your cell number? It'd be nice to text someone who thinks like I do, ha." He was blushing now and I started to blush too. I handed my phone to him and he put in his number, I sent him a text so he'd have mine. We texted through all our classes, sat with eachother during lunch (though we both didn't eat.) and just talked. Almost at the end of lunch he grabbed my arm and ran his fingers through my scars and cuts. He looked into my eyes and just said "Why?" I forced a fake smile and whispered, "Life sucks." Luckily the bell rang and I said goodbye, though he grabbed my arm again and forced me into a hug. I was blushing, he smelled like peaches, but that's besides the point. He whispered into my ear, "Thanks for a memorable day, Lilah" I laughed and blushed. "I don't think I'll cut tonight.", he whispered. He let go and stared at me, I turned around and headed for the door. I didn't see Andy for the rest of the day.

I had to walk home in the cold that day. I was blushing madly. I whipped out my phone, I mean, I had some close friends. Well, two. Rose is one of them, she's important in my story here. She lives in a different city but we tell eachother everything. We're like eachothers saviors. Anyway, I went through my contacts list when i realized the first entry was "Andy(:" I smiled and sent him a text, saying "Sorry i left you quite abbruptly. I'm not used to having this much happen in one day. Sorry". I went back to my contacts and looked through them. Andy(:, Ashley (I'll talk about him later), my brother Colin, Dad, my brother Kevin, my sister Kris, Mom, Rose. I clicked on Rose's number, called her, and told her everything. I was crying by the time I got home. Andy was absent the next day in school.

I had another good friend, he's more like a brother to me, Ashley. Some days he'd pick me up and take me to his band practices. The day after I had met Andy, Ashley texted me and asked me if I wanted to come to practice and meet the new lead singer. I thought why not? I have nothing better to do. He came and picked me up at about 5:30.


	2. Crushed

**Andy's POV**

I was sitting with my friends, well bandmates now, in Jinxx's garage twisting a microphone wire in my hand and awkwardly smiling at their conversation. "Damn, Ash is always late." CC, real name Christian, scowled. "He said he's bringing that girl again, you know, 'Little C'?" Jinxx said back, with a smile on his face. "Yes! Little C is awesome. Too damn bad Ash called dibbs on her, she's hot." CC smiled, taking his drum sticks out of his jean pocket and hitting the cymbol softly. I wanted to be apart of the conversation too, I was just the new kid in the band, so I perked up, "Emo hot or preppy hot?" They both smiled, "Emo hot." I laughed and took out my phone. I heard a girls laugh and Ash came in, holding hands with Lilah.

Her phone beeped, she took it out of her jacket pocket and smiled when she flashed the screen. She typed something and put it back in her pocket. My phone beeped. She looked up at me and blushed. "Andy, you must be the new singer!" she stuttered on her words, too damn cutely. I nodded while Ash said "Hey great! You two know eachother! I forgot that he now goes to your school, C!" She blushed again and nodded. I confusingly said "C?" Jinxx answered like I've should've knwon this already. "Yeah, CC made it up, she's little C cause shes like a little sister to us, oh and CC had a crush on her when we met her, so thats how the nickname came up." "Aww you guys are cute! haha.", she said sarcastically and she punched Jinxx in the arm. She came over and sat next to me. "Well hello, Lilah. We meet again." I announced, in a British accent, trying to be funny. I probably looked stupid though. I felt stupid. "Lilah?" Ash asked. Yup, I though, I'm really stupid. I stuttered back, "oh you know, like the 'lila' at the end of Ceceilia? I made it Lilah and I've been calling her that cause the assholes in school call her Cece to make fun of her." I felt really, really stupid. They laughed. "Damn Andy your face is beet red, you okay?" CC mocked, they all laughed, even Liliah a little. "Oh shut it guys, I like Liliah, it's cute!" she said, cuter than nessacery.

After a while they got distracted from laughing at me and we started practice. Half way through we took a break and CC & Ash went to pick up hot-wings they ordered from a place down the street. Jinxx was upstairs convincing his mom to have us all stay a while longer. "So," I started, "You were holding hands with Ash when you came in. Are you two dating?" She blushed and shooted back, "Oh no, he's like my bestfriend & more like a brother to me." "Oh." I sighed.

"Listen-"

"Listen-"

She blushed and I noticed we had said the same thing at the same time.

"Oh, you go first"

"No, you,"

"Andy it's alright you go."  
"Oh. Ohkay, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I felt I was too forward with grabbing your arm and hugging you like that when we had just met. I was just worried why such a pretty girl would cut herself and hate her life." I surely looked like an idiot. I was glad the guys weren't there cause I was most likely blushing more than earlier.

"Oh dear, thats alright i understand. It's been getting a little better actually," she showed me her wrist,"See? I didn't cut last night."

I counted, 36, not one more than yesterday. "Uhm" she asked, "why are you counting them?" I blushed, "Making sure theres the same amount as yesterday." I felt creepish, but she smiled and grabbed my arm. "39." she counted. "Same as yesterday." She blushed and spoke again, "I secretly counted yours, too." I laughed, she smiled a little. "Oh come on." I said, "I haven't seen you smile, a REAL smile, in the two days I've known you. Smile dammit!" She laughed and smiled, it didn't look forced, I felt like I was blushing.

Jinxx came back and helped the guys open the garage door, it was broken, and we ate. Liliah didn't eat alot, either did I. I don't get hungry anymore. I was getting ready to leave, "My parents will get worried" I explained, I went over to Lilah to say goodbye, "Hey Lilah, I forgot to ask what you wanted to say to me earlier?" I forgot she had something to say when she insisted I went first. "Oh, (she was blushing now.) I just wanted to say that I think you're a good singer. I didn't know you could scream! The only person I know who could was Ash, and he's been trying to teach me. I just can't get it right." "Thanks," I smiled, "Maybe I could try and teach you sometime."

She smiled that damn cute smile and I walked out to my car.

I got in and drove away, taking the long way. I pulled over and punched the steering wheel, right in the center. "STUPID!" I shouted, and I felt it. The horn went off when I punched it and scared the shit out of me. I looked like an idiot in front of Lilah, she laughed at me too. I got home and went straight to my bed. I layed down and took my phone out. I had a message from Lilah.

"I'm taking you up on that scream deal."

I smiled and shut my eyes.

I could really fall for this girl.

_**(I'm loving this! It's so fun to write!)**_


	3. I Want You To Stay

**(it's been awhile since an update so I'll give ya 2chapters today.:D)**

**Ceceilia's POV**

It happened again. That feeling where you can't eat, want to throw up, cry, sleep, yell, all at the same time? It drives me crazy. Litteraly. I usually end up curled up in the corner of my bedroom or hyperventalating in my closet. I hate it. It's all because of my parents, though. They never wanted me. I wasn't supposed to happen. I was never supposed to be born.

Lets just say, my parent's "protection" failed. Idiots.

(Oh, I mentioned a brother Colin and a sister Kris? Accidents too. But they're in reform school.)

So my mom freaked out on me again. Here's how it went down.

"You emo, good for nothing bitch, look what you did! (Apparently it was my fault that the microwave caught on fire. I was "supposed" to tell mother to only have her tea cook for 25seconds.) I can't believe I pay good money to send you to a good school-" "Mom, I go to public school. Its free." "LISTEN, I DON'T NEED YOUR SMART-ASS ATTITUDE (Cue where she hit me with a frying pan) GO TO YOUR ROOM AND CUT YOURSELF. NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU, BITCH."

So, you ask, where was my dad? I don't know. Maybe at work, or gambling. Or a strip club.

Anyway, this time I didn't go to my room. I didn't hide in the corner or lock myself in my closet. This time, I made sure I had my ipod, and ran out the door. I didn't care where I was going. I just ran. And ran.

Untill I could'nt hold it in anymore. I fell down and cried my heart out. After about who-knows-how long of wails and cries, I looked up to see where I was. I was in the woods. Thats all I knew. I didn't want to go "home". So I blasted my favorite song and wandered around, letting a tear escape every now and again.

I looked at my watch, 6:30pm, and I realized I was exhausted. I thought _what the hell, I'm not going anywhere. I'll just nap here_. So I lay down and shut my eyes. They were still crying.

**Andy's POV**

Me and my friend Chance have a Youtube improv comedy show. It's pretty popular. One of my characters I play is a spinoff on Sweeny Todd, a barber named Rupert. So, on this average saturday evening, Chance (dressed as Captain Cold) and I (dressed as Rupert) were walking around the local wood searching for a good film location.

I took out my phone and saw the time. It was getting close to dinner time, so I decided to call and tell my mom that I'll be missing dinner tonight.

"Hey Chance, I gotta make a phone call real quick," I told him. "Alright, I'll be looking over there for a clearing." He said and continued his way left.

As soon as I hung up with my mom I heard Chance's voice calling my name.

"Hey Andy! Come here!" I started to walk toward him and shouted back, "Find a good spot?"

"No, no! There a girl here! She's asleep and crying! We gotta get her out of here!"

That confused me.

"A girl?" I got to the clearing just as Chance was laying his coat on the girl. "She's gonna catch a damn cold." He said. But I was busy staring at the girl. Who was waking up.

It was Lilah.

"Huh..? Wha..?" She mumbled as she opened her eyes. Shit, I thought, she's gonna see me dressed like an idiot (I'm dressed as Sweeny Todd if you don't remember. My hair was all crazy with a white stripe through it and I was wearing black pants with suspenders and a white dress shirt covered with fake blood.) And she's gonna laugh.

"Andy...? Is that you...?" she mumbled. She had one eye opened while rubbing the other, still laying down. She looked too damn cute to see me in this getup. Chance looked at me,"Do you know her?" he mouthed. I nodded a yes. I went and kneeled on the other side of her. "Andy..?" She said. I replied, "Yeah?" She smiled and said, "Why are you dressed like Edward Scissorhands?" I smiled and laughed. "No, Sweeny Todd." I said while moving a piece of her hair out of her face. She laughed and sat up. I smiled.

"Lilah, why are you here? I mean, why are you sleeping here? I mean, why were you crying?" I said, in a serious tone.

"Uhm...fight with parents...again...I just needed to get out of the house."

She turned her head away from my gaze and blushed. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I don't want to go back home." She whispered through tears.

Then I said something stupid. Or at least I thought it was.

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight? I mean like, the guest room?"

She looked up at me with her big, tear-filled eyes and said,"Oh Andy..I don't know if I could I mean, you've been nothing but nice to me and we've known eachother for a short time and I'd feel rude just barging into your house and I'd-"

"Lilah."

She looked at me again.

"Its okay. It's not a problem, I want you to."

She blushed.

"Oh, oh n-no Lilah not like that I mean of course I want you to but not like that I mean-"

She hugged me. Totally unexpected. I was blushing. She was crying again.

"Thank you so much. You're amazing, Andy. But your parents-"

"They won't care, as long as you're in the guest room. But I've already decided, you're coming anyway."

I stood up and reached out my hand to help her up. She stared at me. I smiled. She took my hand and I pulled her in for another hug.

Then I remember Chance was there.

"I hate to interupt you two lovebirds but I just wanted to let you know that I recorded that whole entire scene. So going on Youtube." He laughed and turned his camera off. "You bastard! We are not lovebirds!" I shouted, possibly blushed. "Suuure." He taunted. "You're going down!" I started chasing him and he ran. Lilah laughed and followed.

* * *

Chance drived me and Lilah to my house. When we got in, I explained and told everything to my mom. (We're very close.) She understood and I led Lilah to the guest room on the second floor.

I blew the dust off the lamp and turned it on. I showed her how to turn the heater down if she got too hot, and handed her a pillow. "Theres a blanket going through the dryer" I said,"So I'm gonna hop in the shower and then be back with you blanket. Okay?" She nodded, not looking into my eyes. "I'll be right back, ten minuets, I promise."

When I came back my hair was wet and I was wearing only a hoodie and sweat pants. I handed her the blanket and sat down with her on the bed. "Uhm," I started,"You're still probably going to be cold...so," I took off my hoodie and handed it to her. She blushed and took it, but she avoided eye contact with me. I remembered that I didn't have a shirt on underneith that hoodie. So here I was, sitting on a bed with a girl I hardly know, while I was shirtless. I got up and blushed. I heard my mom call for me to get in my own room, so I said goodnight and turned the lights off.

Then I kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the guest room.


	4. A Pledge To Frienship and Alibis

**Ceceilia's POV.**

Andy's hoodie was so warm. It was plain black and soft inside. It smelled just like him, too. As soon as he left I put it on and smiled. My cheek tingled where he kissed it, I had butterflies in my stomach and my heart was pounding. I closed my eyes and went over everything that happened, starting from waking up in the forest. I didn't want to forget anything.

I remembered how surprised Andy looked in the forest, and how crazy he looked dressed as Sweeny Todd. He had eyeshadow on, too, with the outfit. But it looked good on him. Andy was one of those guys who could really pull off makeup.

I remembered how insistant he was when offering that I stayed here for the night. How nice he was showing me around. How cute he was when he gave me his hoodie. He looked good shirtless, I smiled, he looks good whatever he wears. He blushes alot, too. It's cute.

My phone buzzed and I opened my eyes to read the text message. "Goodnight, i luv u." My heart was pounding really fast now. Then I realized it was from Ash and my heart slowed down. _Of course Andy didn't send it_, I thought, _Ash tells me he loves me everyday. Because we're bestfriends and I'm like a sister to him._ But then my phone buzzed a second time and I realized it had been an hour since lights-out. The new message _was _from Andy. But it only said,

"i cant sleep.):"

I replied back,

"me either."

"want 2 tlk?"

I smiled.

"yeah."

"ohkay good, cuz i was wondering if you go to church on sundays."

I remembered tomorrow was Sunday and I felt bad. _I don't even know what religion Andy is_ I thought,_and here I am wishing he'd send me an "i luv u" too. Wait, what? why would I wish that? _I then realized something I should have sooner.

I fell in love with Andy.

My phone buzzed again and my heart sped up.

"srry did i offend u? i didnt mean to):"

"no you didnt, i was just thinkin of what 2 say. i dont want 2 offend u if u do go 2 church but im athiest."

"ohkay. im athiest too, i just wanted 2 kno if u wanted me to take u to church. wow, i barely know anything about u, i feel stupid."

_Andy's so nice, he's athiest but he offered to take me to church if I wasn't._

"wht do u want 2 kno? u can ask me anything."

"favorite color? :P"

I smiled.

"black or purple. hbu?"

"black. wht kind of music do u like?"

I frowned.

"u dont remember? we talked about our favorite bands the day we first met."

"ohyeah, srry. it seems like so long since that day cause so much has happend. do u have a favorite movie?"

"itsk. uhmm, anything by tim burton or studio ghibli. u?"

"i like tim burton 2. whts studio ghibli?"

"they make japanese anime movies, theyre rlly good."

"ill have 2 watch them with u one day."

My heart was pounding faster. _He wants to watch them with me?_

I sucked up some courage to write back.

"ohkay."

"btw, ik ur mom writes for the newspaper cause my mom talked about her article once and she mentioned a lady with the same last name as u. but whats ur dad do?"

"hes a mortician."

* * *

We talked like this for about an hour. He kept asking me questions and I kept on answering. It turns out we have alot in common. He sent me a "better get 2 sleep, its almost 3am." I looked at the time and realized I was really tired. I still wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't tell him that. I was going to say goodnight, but there was something else I needed to know.

"andy, ur life here is like heaven compared to how i live. ur mom is so nice. dont take this the wrong way, but why do u cut urself?"

I hit send too soon. I shouldn't have sent that. I felt like I was butting in his personal life too much. But no, Andy wrote back as quickly as I had sent the stupid message.

"my dad is in rehab for drug he stops being addicted & shit hes going to prison. cause 1day he freaked out and attempted to shoot my mom. but i jumped infront of her and got hit instead. thts why we moved here, to get a new start."

I was crying now.

"oh andy im sorry i shouldnt have brought that up. but are you okay? i mean where you got shot?"

"i went into the hospital immediatly and got taken care of. i still have a scar on my shoulder and it still hurts from time 2 time."

"andy im sorry i shouldnt have brought it up."

"its okay lilah it was a while ago. nightnight."

"goodnight. im sorry."

* * *

I fell asleep crying and was woken up by Andy around noon. He was smiling and didn't seem mad at me for what I brought up last night. "Wake up sleepyhead!" he said,"Momma's makin' waffles!" I should have laughed. I should have smiled. But as memories flooded back into my head of what I said and his reply, I started crying. "A-andy I'm so, so sorry I had no idea, you must be so angry at m-me, I'm such an asshole." I burried my face in my hands and cried. I looked up and Andy was standing there confused. "You really care that much about me?" he said, solemnly. He still looked confused. "Yes, yes Andy of course I do! How could I not? You took me under y-your wing and into your home and didn't question me about what happened and why I couldn't go right home and I stupidly asked you why you cut yourself." I was still crying. I couldn't stop. But Andy sat down on the bed and faced me. He took my hands and held them. He was so warm. And I loved the way my fingers fit between his, like they were meant to be there, forever.

He clutched my hands,layed his forehead on mine, and whispered,"I thought you asked me that because you were annoyed about all the questions I asked you. Some of the ones I asked were personal. but-" I interupted him. "But you didn't ask me why _I _cut myself!" I let more tears escape and looked away. But he grabbed my chin and gentlely turned it back so I could see perfectly into his eyes. His big, beautiful blue eyes that were staring straight into my eyes. "I know, I know. But I'm happy you asked me, now that I know the real reason. When people usually ask me that, they ask me to make fun of me. But you," he smiled,"You asked me because you wanted to get closer to me. No one has ever cared so much about me before. My mom doesn't even know that I cut myself. And now, you're the only one who knows why. And I'm not gonna lose you." he smiled again and I turned my head, holding in tears. But he moved and layed down on his side so he could still look into my eyes. "Lilah, I pledge right now to the God that we don't believe in, that I will be your closest friend. And when shit happens and you have those terrible find-out-who-your-real-friends-are moments, I'll be your alibi." I smiled and cried the happiest of tears. He leaned up and kissed me on the cheek, and gave me the biggest damn hug. And for the first time, I didn't care how I looked when I was with a boy. I knew I had makeup smeared on my face from yesterday and that my hair was a mess, but the boy I fell in love with was here, giving me the biggest hug and he didn't care that I looked a mess either. I could be myself around Andy and not give a shit about anything. I swear that I fell in love with him even more with that speech and that hug.

And when he let go, I saw him wipe away a tear. He was crying, over _me. _

"Now," he said," Lets go eat some waffles."


	5. You Seem Distracted

**Andy's POV**

I drove Lilah home after she insisted that she should've gone home by now.I pulled into her driveway and saw that her house was small, had dying plants and unhealty grass all around it, and downright looked shitty. I frowned and gave her another hug. _She should be living in an upbeat, lively place. _I walked her to her door. It was locked so she had to knock. And her mom answered.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Where have you been all night?" She said in a mean, unmotherly tone. "And who's this guy?" she scowled. "Boyfriend? Oh no no, missy, you will not be with an emo-kid. I mean, look at his piercings! Disgusting. He'll end up just like your father."

That sure pissed Lilah off.

"MOM. Andy is NOT my boyfriend, but I _won't _have you bad-mouthing him like that! He's too good of a person to be insulted by the likes of _you_." Her mom looked up and me. "Get to your room, bitch." She shouted at Lilah. Lilah walked in, turned around, waved and mouthed me a "goodbye" and "thank you." I smiled and winked at her. Her mom spit at my feet and slammed the door in my face.

I got into my car and backed away. I remembered how I blew off Chance yesterday so I sent him a quick text.

"Srry bout yesterday." I said. He replied, "Thats alright bro. did u get some?"

I stared at my phone in disbelief and sent back, "im not the kind of guy to take advantage of a girl while she's sad and weak. Asshole."

"Srry man. But if you dont make ur move quick , i will. she's goddamn hot."

"theres no way in hell ill let you get even within breathing distance of her."

He didn't answer back.

I drove for a while with my mind blank, then pulled into a Wal-mart parking-lot to think awhile. I took long, deep breaths and rested my head in my hands. _She was so quick to say that I wasn't her boyfriend,_I thought,_wait, why do I care? I'm not her boyfriend. But then, why do I feel so disapointed? _I lifted my head and saw that in was around lunch-time. I had to get home and eat, and then be ready for band practice around 5.

* * *

When I got home, mom already had veggiburgers cooked and hot. (My mom and I are both vegitarians.) I sat down with her at the table and started to eat a little.

"Are you okay?" My mom asked. "You seem distracted."

"I'm just...what was the question?"

"I said you seem distracted."

"Oh, Packers."

"I didn't ask you about football, dear. Are you okay?"

_Oh_, I thought, _I forgot, today's Sunday. That means I get to see Lilah in school tomorrow._

_Why do I keep thinking about Lilah?_

My mom folded the newspaper she was reading and stared into my eyes.

"You know, Andy, that Ceceilia is very pretty. She's also very polite and nice. She's not like other teenage girls, all preppy and snotty and such. Andy, do you_ like _her?"

Thats when I stopped eating.

I stared onto my plate and felt my face burn up.

"Mom...I think I'm in love with Lilah."

* * *

I left to go to band practice around 4:30. Half of me wished that Lilah would be there. Half of me was too embarrest to see her. I got to CC's garage and had a hard time trying to get the broken door to open. So I went to his front door instead, and knocked. Ash answered and let me in. "Sorry, forgot to tell you that we're eating and watching some of the game first. CC's mom ordered pizza, want some?" "No thanks."

I was gonna ask if Lilah was coming, but Jinxx did that for me. "Yo Ash" he said "Your girlfriend comming or what?" That made me a little angry. Or jealous. I couldn't decide.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend. She couldn't come cause she's grounded. Apparently she snuck out and spent the night at some dude's house. I swear, I'm gonna find that guy and beat him to a bloody pulp."

_Uh oh._

"Speak of the devil. She just texted me." Jinxx then jolted for Ash's phone. "Come on Ash, whats it say? Whats it say?" I wanted to know too. Badly.

"It says, 'I gotta talk to you, pick me up after school tomorrow?'" Ash blushed, which made me more angry. Or jealous. Still couldn't decide. But I was a little panicked. _Shit. What does she want to say to him? She might say that she thinks I'm creepy for kissing her cheek twice. I was just being friendly, I didn't know that I fell for her then...but she was so worried about me...she said so this morning...I wish I had kissed her on the lips instead of the cheek...wait, no, that'd be way more creepy..._

CC was waving his hand in my face and I suddenly remembered where I was. "Earth to Andy! Hello?" I slapped his hand away, "I'm fine." He turned around and shrugged.

"Lets go rehearse."

**Haha...I realize I made Chance sound like an asshole XDD but he's a funny guy XDD! Trust me, go to youtube & search "Chance and Andy", watch, and laugh.**

**Anyways, AWWWH. ANDYY.**

**~JulieSix**


	6. I Won't Let You Even Touch Him

**Ceceilia's POV**

"The usual." I told Ash. I just got out of school and was sitting in Ash's car, in the Dunkin' Donut's parking lot while he was making a coffee run. I started out the window and ran my fingers through my straightend hair._ I wonder why Andy wasn't in school today. I hope he's okay. _I rubbed my cheek gently and slowly where Andy had kissed it. I've been thinking about him and him only, all last night and all today. I really wanted to see him in school. Ash got back into the car and grinned. "One iced latte for Ce." I thanked him and took it from him. I stared down at it as I took a sip. "Whats wrong Ceceilia?" I stared up into his eyes. I knew that Ash_ liked _me.

_How am I gonna tell him that I'm in love with someone else when Ash really likes me._

"I've just got something on my mind." I mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "Oh yeah," he leaned in closer to me and smiled, "What did you want to tell me?" Ash was cute and I did love him, but more as a brother, not like _that. _

_I'm just gonna be straight out and tell him._

"Uhm.." I started, "You know how I told you that I spent the night at this guy's house?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry but that was damn stupid,Ce, I'm gonna find that guy and rearange his-"

"It was Andy."

"_What?"_

I broke my gaze from him and ran my fingers around the coffee cup's edge.

_"What did he do to you?" _Ash was very serious. His face was red and he was pissed off.

"Oh, no Ash nothing like _that _I swear!"

_"Ceceilia!"_

"I didn't sleep with him or anything! I didn't even fucking kiss him and he didn't fucking kiss me. Well..he kissed me on the cheek, but we did nothing _sexual_!_"_

I started to cry a little and I noticed that Ash calmed down with relief. Just a little bit. He took my hands and looked into my eyes, just as Andy did, and said seriously,"Tell me everything. _Now."_

And so I did. I told him everything from when Andy and Chance woke me up in the woods to being dropped off yesterday morning. I told him our whole conversation over texts and even Andy's secret and what he pledged to me Sunday morning. I only left out one small detail.

That I was in love with him.

Ash got all furious again and got out of the car. He paced back and forth with his hands on his head and I got out of the car too. "Ashley," I ran toward him, "Ashley im sor-"

He punched his fist through the driver's-seat side window and yelled "_SHIT!". _There was glass on the floor around him now and his hand was bleeding like crazy. People were staring at us, too. But I was more worried about his hand then the other people. Ash now had his fists and his head leaning on the back door of his car. I took my scarf off and attempted to wrap it around his hand, I could barely see through my tears. When I finally got it tied, he opened his eyes and faced me.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him. I'm gonna kill him for what he did to you."

"You are _not_ going to touch him!"

"WHY NOT, CECEILIA? GIVE ME ONE GODDAMN GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM, ASHLEY!"

As soon as I shouted that I regretted it. I was crying madly now.

"Wh-_what_?"

"I said," I sniffed, "That I am in love with Andy."

He grabbed my shoulders and stared me in the eye. "You_ know _that _I_ love you, Ceceilia, Not like a brother. Not like a friend. I love you like a _lover. _And you know it. I never had to say it, I _knew_ that you knew. I loved the way we were, how our brotherly-sisterly relationship was. I can't see you love another guy. How could you _do_ this to me?" He was right. I knew that he loved me. I didn't want to accept it, though.

"Ashley. You're right, I know that you love me like that. And I love how our relationship right now is. And I know as much as you knew that I knew how you felt about me, I know that you know how I feel about you. I love you. Not like a lover, but like a bestfriend and a brother. I have a life to live, I'm gonna be dating other people. Andy doesn't like me_ that _anyway. I told you about The Pledge to Friendship, didn't I?" Ash stared into my eyes. He was in shock. He was crying, too.

He let go of my shoulders, turned around and punched his car again. This time he screamed "FUCK" and left a big-ass dent. I couldn't stop crying. I had nothing else to say.

So I turned around and ran.

And ran. But this time, I _did_ care where I was going. I had a certain place in mind.

* * *

I arrived at Andy's house and stared at the door. _I'm gonna have to tell him why Ash wants to hurt him. I gotta tell him that I love him to protect him. _I didn't want to. It was too soon. I wanted us to have this amazing friendship for just a little while longer. _He's probably going to reject me anyway. I think I'm okay with that. If I don't tell him, he's not gonna understand why Ash is coming after him. It's better that I tell him than having Ash tell him._

I knocked on the door and almost immediatly Andy's mom answered. "M-mrs. Biersack, I need to see An-" "Oh, Ceceilia! I'm so glad you're here! You could certainly cheer Andy up! He asked me to have the day off from school to think about things. He had been laying up in his bed all day untill about ten minuets ago. He's in his garden, why don't you go talk to him?" "G-garden?" "Oh, he didn't tell you about his garden? It's beautiful! It means alot to him, well, why don't you just go take a look? You can use the side gate over there." She pointed in the direction of the gate and I thanked her.

I opened the gate and took deep breaths. I was exhausted from running here, makeup was running down my face and I was still wearing his hoodie. _I can't believe I have to tell him like this. _I walked further in to their backyard and hid myself at the back corner of the house. I moved my head a little and I could see Andy. He was wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants, his hair was messed up and he had a pair of small sewing scissors balancing on his ear. He was watering plants and seemed deep in thought.

I walked toward him. "A-Andy?" I stuttered. He turned around and grinned at me. _He can't be that happy to see me..._

**_I loveee this sorry. Is it bad for me to fall in love with my own story? WEll anyway, yous are all lucky.! lets count: chapters 3&4 were given to yous yesterday, and im putting up 5-8 . Cause I promised myself that I'll update on the weekends, then I remembered that everyother weekend im at my computer-less dad's house. You should have enough chapters to keep yous happy :P_**

**_~JulieSix_**


	7. I'm In Love With You

**Andy's POV**

Ceceilia caught me off gaurd when she walked into my garden, but I couldn't help but smile. I was always so happy to see her. And she was still wearing my hoodie.

But then I started to feel embarrest. I hadn't seen her since I realized that I fell for her. And I probably looked a mess. "Lilah!" I said, happily, "Why're you here...why are you crying?" I ran toward her and put my hands on her shoulders and leaned down so we were at eye height. (I'm much taller than her.) when I realized what I'd done I was embarrest, possibly blushing, but she didn't pull away. I straightend myself and she hugged me. I did _not_ expect that.

She laid her head on my chest and hugged me tightly. She was crying harder now. I looked at her and put my arms gently around her. "Lilah, what's wrong?" I whispered. "I...I told Ash everything...everything that happened last weekend and he got mad...he said...he said that he was going to kill you or hurt you and I got mad...I said that he better not even touch you...b-but he wanted to know why,s-so I told him something that I've been thinking about." I was confused. I didn't do anything with or to Lilah to make Ash mad at me. But I also knew that Ash was in love with her. "L-Lilah..?" I whispered, because she stopped talking and was sobbing into my chest. I could feel that her heart was beating really fast.

"A-Andy...I, I,...I'm in _love_ with you, Andy!"

"Wh-_what_?"

"Y-you heard me. Please don't make me say it again."

"But, Lilah, since when?"

"S-Saturday night, Ash texted me "Good night, I love you" like he always does and my heart was racing really fast. Because I thought you sent it. But I realized he did and my heart almost imediatly slowed down. And when you asked me if I go to church, I started to feel really bad and thought 'I'm pathetic, I-I don't even know what religion Andy is and here I am wishing he'd send me an I love you, too.' B-but that just confused me more untill I realized that I fell for you."

I took a second to soak this all in. She slipped out of my embrace and fell kneeling on the ground crying before I could answer.

I got down and kneeled too, and I took her hands away from her face and rested my forehead on hers. She wouldn't look at me untill I started talking.

"Lilah," I whispered, "On Sunday after I dropped you off, I was thinking alot. I couldn't understand why I felt dissapointed when you so quickly said that I'm not your boyfriend. I said to myself, but I'm not her boyfriend. And I just felt more disappointed.

When I got home, I sat and ate lunch with my mom. I was very deep into thought and distracted. My mom looked at me and said, 'That Ceceilia is beautiful. She's very polite and nice, too. Do you _like_ her?' I started at my mom and said, 'Mom, I think I'm in love with Lilah.'"

She sobbed harder so I whispered again, "And I am. Ceceilia, I'm in love with you. You do not know how happy I am right now."

She looked up me and my heart was racing faster than it had been. I didn't know that was possible. "Andy, really? You love me back?" she said. She sounded so innocent and gentle. "Yes," I whispered. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me while crying. I stood us up and spun her around. I stopped though. "Why are you still crying, Lilah?"

"Happy tears." She said.

I smiled and moved a piece of her hair out of her face and paused.

I leaned in and kissed her, softly and gently. And it was the best feeling in the world.

**AWWWH. ANDY SO PRESSHHH.! :3**

**~JulieSix**


	8. Fighting Over Her

**Ceceilia's POV**

When Andy kissed me, it felt like someone set off a bomb in my veins. Oh, it didn't hurt, it was just, like this giant rush of adrenaline and sparks, hard to explain. But I didn't want it to end.

It was a short kiss, innocent and soft, and gentle just like Andy. Andy was the nicest guy I ever knew. He didn't take advantage of me, he didn't try to get in my pants or anything. He just gave me a short, innocent kiss. Too short.

After about a second he broke off and looked away. He was blushing and his body was getting hot. I laid my head back on his chest. His heart was beating frantically. I was blushing, too, and my heart was beating fast. He still avoided eye contact when he asked me," Did...did you feel that?" I smiled. Andy was so cute and innocent. "The sparks or the rush?" I said. "Both," he smiled. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and kissed the top of my head. We just stood there for a while, hugging, like we were the only two people in the world.

But we weren't. Because Ash ran in and saw. I let go of Andy and stood infront of him. "You are not going to _touch_ him." I scowled at Ash. But he ignored me and ran toward us. "You bastard!" he shouted, "I saw that. Everything. How _dare_ you kiss my Ceceilia!"

Right about then I remembered how much taller Andy and Ash were than me, because Ash reached right over my head and punched Andy in the eye.

It happened so fast. Andy staggered backward but didn't fall. "I think you mean _my_ Lilah." he laughed. I couldn't help but smile hearing that. But it just made Ash more angry. He punched Andy in the stomach and took my arm. "You're coming with me. I'm not losing you to_ him_." I squirmed around, trying to get loose of his grip, but he was just too strong. Or I was just too tired. "Lilah!" Andy shouted, and pulled me away, but Ash just punched Andy again. But this time, Andy punched back. At least I thought he did.

But he didn't. Jinxx punched Ash in the head and knocked him out. He looked up at me and said "Hey." I was confused, I didn't know where Jinxx had come from, but I was more fixated on Andy. Andy never fell, he didn't fight back either. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in for another hug. "Andy...I was so scared, are you okay?" I was crying. "As long as I have you, I'm fine."

* * *

"Uhm...yeah he should be fine. I didn't punch him hard enough to kill him or anything." Jinxx said. We were inside Andy's house now, I was sitting on Andy's lap, holding an ice-pack on his eye. He was blushing and had his arm around my waist to balance me. "I was kinda worried, Ash just comes right into my house all pissed off, demanding to know your address, Andy. I told him, cause he was freaking my mom out, and I followed him here. Good thing I did, he was killing you." Jinxx laughed. "If I fought back, Jinxx, he would have been dead." Andy said. I knew he didn't fight him back for me.

"So," Jinxx said,"I see you two lovebirds are the new couple in town." I blushed and so did Andy. "Well, uhm, I don't know about that, I mean, a lot has happened, I mean, I'd love to be her boyfriend, oh, thats not what I meant..." Andy stuttered. I smiled and leaned up to steal another short-innocent kiss. I broke off and looked away, I could feel Andy's heart racing.

"Wow." Jinxx said.

**Aaaaaaand as usual, Jinxxy saves the day.(:**

**I made Ash sound like an asshole too D: **

**~JulieSix**


End file.
